Short Story
by nickule
Summary: this is the story to go with the poem Fairy Tales and Short Stories. Its about Kakashi and Sakura making a decision.... read to find out what! Kaka/Saku rated T


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto *sobs uncontrollably* oh well **

**Ok this is a one shot that goes with the poem Fairy Tales and Short Stories.**

**I would like to give a shout out to my brother who read the poem and liked it, Love **

**ya Superman!! You're the best brother a sister could ask for.**

**So enough of that on with the story!!**

**Short Story**

e

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura have been dating since she was 18,

flash back...

* * *

_'Every body, the rookie nine, Jounins, the Hokage, and some other random people that just wanted to party _

_were at the local watering hole. That hole called the The Rusty Shuriken._

_Kakashi sat at a table with Gemna, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, all enjoying a bottle or five of sake._

_They were all there to celebrate Sakura's 18th birthday, and she looked every bit of woman in that tight little red dress._

_The dress stoped mid thigh, it was speghetti strap, and when she turned around earlier Kakashi liked to spit his drink out all_

_over Tsunade. The back of the dress V'd down to her waist leaving her entire back open, her shoes where the same red as the dress_

_and 6 inches tall. That did wonders to her already sexy legs. The dress hugged her every curve like it was made just for her._

_It made Kakashi relize that Sakura was no longer a little girl, but a full blown strong beautiful woman, that could crumble a concrete wall _

_with her fist. Truth be told she hasn't been a little girl since she was 16, but Kakashi chose not to see that, he didn't want too. Now it _

_smacked him right in the face and among other places. _

_"Kakashi quit drooling and get your ass over there and give her a birthday she will never forget!"_

_Kakashi looked at Tsunade suprised _

_"Don't look at me like that, she has had a thing for you a couple of weeks now, go before somebody gets her first. That an order!"_

_She said slaming her hand down on the table. Kakashi didn't have to be told twice, he got up and made his way to where Sakura was._

_She is laughing at one of Naruto's drunken stoopers near the bar "Sakura, may I steel you away for a bit, lets take a walk." _

_Kakashis said leaning in close to her ear. "Sure Kakashi, Naruto I'm going I'll talk to you later ok." Sakura said to her drunken blonde _

_friend "Otay Sakura-chan! Happy Birthday! I wove you!" Naruto says drunkly to Sakura, Naruto than turned to Kakashi_

_"Iff you do any ting per- per- perverted to Sakura-chan I wil-I will ummmm you so perty Sakura." he slurred and forgot about his threat to __Kakashi. _

_Sakura and Kakashi laughed as he led her to the exit._

_They walk in silence to the bridge, where team 7 used to meet. Sakura leaned on the railing, her back and forarms resting on the railing._

_"So what is it you wanted Kakashi?" Sakura asked _

_"Your Birthday Present" Kakashi simply said stepping infront of Sakura. He lifts his right hand up to his mask and slowly pulls it down._

_She gasped he was so handsome, his straight nose, high cheeks, perfect lips and teeth. He was angelic. He smirked at her reaction_

_as he leaned in placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth, pulling back he whispered "Happy Birthday, Sakura" He looks in her eyes,_

_she then grabed the front of his vest pulling him to her, into another kiss. This one more passionate._

* * *

end of flash back.........

That was the first kiss of many to follow. They started dating that night, they were both head over hills in love

with each other by the end of the first month. They started making memorys together, they were happy, they were truely

and foolishly in love. Everybody said they would last forever, they were completes oppisite, but they complamented eachother.

People would say she was the lightning; angry, beautiful, and bright. He was the cloud; calm, cool, and in the shadows, it fit both

perfectly. When she turned 20 they had been together for 2 years, she got promoted to head medic, and he got more and more

missions. They didn't see eachother all that much, but they were happy. At 21 she was offerred a 4 or more year mission to Suna, to help

update their hospital and train medics. Then the fights started, she wanted to know what they were going to do, if he was going with

her or stayin, did he want her to stay. Long distance relationship was out of the question from both partys. He didn't know what he

wanted so he wanted to wait and make the decison in a couple of months, the deadline. Sakura wanted to know now. Than one day she

came to his appartment...

Flash back........

* * *

_'They were sitting on his couch "I'm sorry for the issue of making a decision now. Your right lets wait and see what happens, we still have a month and _

_a half before I have to give Tsunade a answer." she said hugging him. "Thank You" he said kissing her while he laid her down onto_

_the couch....._

* * *

End of flash back......

Now the night before she had to give Tsunade her answer, they are standing on the bridge where it all started a little over

three years ago. "Kakashi" She says looking up to the stary sky. He steps up beside her leaning over the railing looking down at the water

below. "When I was a little girl I believed in fairy tales." She starts out, and he has a bad feeling. "But I'm not that naive little girl

anymore." She turns to him gently grabbing his chin, she lifts his face so he can look into her green eyes. He sees unshed tears

in those beautiful eyes. "Please don't" he says, his voice cracking with emotions. A tear slides down her cheeks, she hates

seeing him like this, she smiles a sad smile. "I love you, always have and always will. But now it's time for us to go our seperate ways.

You live for now, I live for the future. We will only make each other unhappy if we try to work it out, and you know it. We want

differant things." she says as another tear rolls down her cheek, a single tear also slides down his. He reaches up and pulls the mask down

while trying to turn his head away. She grabs his face in both hands and cradles it gently, while whipeing a tear from his cheek.

"There are love stories that last forever, and then some that are just short stories." Kakahis closes his eye's as more tears fall from both his

and her eyes. "Please, please don't do this I'll change, I'll do anything just don't do this." he begs looking into her eyes, he sees sadness

and hurt in her eyes, more tears fall as she shakes her head. "I don't want you to change Kakashi, I love you for you, but please try to

understand what Im trying to say Kakashi, why this is best." Kakashi leans his forehead to hers and takes a shaky breath.

"Your right Sakura, but this doesn't make it easier. Isn't love enough? Isn't that what everbody says?" he asked. "Only in faiy tales

is love enough. Unfortunatly this is real life and nothing is easy." Kakashi nods his head. "I understand, Thank you."

Sakura pulls away and looks at him wiping the tears from her face. "For what?" Kakashi gives her a small smile, after drying his eyes.

"For our short story. For making me happy and giving me happy memories. Thank you for loveing me." He kisses the corner of

her mouth. She smiles remembering their first kiss. "No, Thank you." She says pulling him by his vest to kiss him passionatly, for the last time.

While Sakura backs away slowly she looks him in the eye "I'll always love you Hatake Kakashi, I'm so sorry we couldn't be forever"

"Me too Sakura, me too." he says as she disapeared leaving pink petals in her wake.

Kakashi looks up to the stary sky and collects himself before disapearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Third person.......

_There are peple that pass through our lives, some are friends, rival, or lovers. Some stay forever while others pass through, then there are some_

_like Sakura and Kakashi. They have known each other for along time, always there for eachother, then they fall in love. They thought they would _

_be together forever, cause they have known each other so long but they never saw the fork in the road. The road of life is tricky, the fork forced them_

_to go their seperate ways, no matter how much they loved each other, how strong their love was. Neither get angry for the others decision, they _

_are only greatful for the time they had together, lucky they had it. But who knows, their paths my merge again. After all stories have sequels right?_

_Life is funny that way so who knows.............._

* * *

***Phew* done I really hope you like it!! and pleas do kill me for making kakashi**

**alittle *holds up forefinger and thumb* oc. but i had to give him emotion**

**to pull emotions from my readers, cause i cried when i wrote it. ahh life is so**

**unfair at times and i wanted to wright a story on it and let me know what you think!!**

**if you dont know, a poem goes with this its called Faiy Tales and Short Stories...**

**well let me know what you think!!! Review Pwease!**


End file.
